Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device to which a plurality of optical accessories is mountable.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a known example of the illumination device to which the optical accessories are mountable includes a strobe device. A known example of the optical accessories mounted to an emission window of a light emitting unit of the strobe device includes a light diffusion adapter (bounce adapter) and characteristics-of-color changing filter (color filter). The bounce adapter is an optical accessory capable of diffusing irradiation light from the light emitting unit at a wide angle. The color filter is an optical accessory capable of changing a color temperature of strobe light.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2002-169202 discloses a bounce adapter removably mounted on a light emitting unit of a strobe device. In a device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2002-169202, the bounce adapter is removably mountable by using a recessed part provided to a side surface of the light emitting unit and an engagement protrusive part formed in an inner surface of the bounce adapter. However, the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2002-169202 is not configured to simultaneously or exclusively use optical accessories for different uses such as the bounce adapter and color filter.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2009-20298 discloses a technique for correcting a shooting color temperature by defining recognition signals of every optical accessories and by reading out recognition information regarding the optical accessories mounted on a strobe device so as to recognize types of the optical accessories. However, details on attachment ways of the optical accessories are not disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2009-20298.
In general, in order to simultaneously or exclusively use optical accessories for different uses such as the bounce adapter and color filter, it is necessary to provide attachment parts respectively for the bounce adapter and color filter to a light emitting unit. For example, both side portions of a light emitting unit of a strobe device are provided with an attachment part for one optical accessory, and an upper part and lower part of the light emitting unit are provided with an attachment part for the other optical accessory. In a case of applying such a configuration, the attachment parts are exposed from both top and bottom parts as well as left and right sides when the optical accessories are not mounted so that the device does not look attractive. Especially, the both sides of the light emitting unit are conspicuous. Therefore, providing the recessed part in the side surface of the light emitting unit as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2002-169202 may easily have an effect on appearance. Therefore, some consideration is needed in order to improve a design when providing the attachment parts for the optical accessories.
Considering that a configuration is adopted in which two optical accessories can be used simultaneously but each optical accessory should be removably mounted in order. In such a case, a removable mounting operation is troublesome and there is necessity for improvement from an operational point of view.